1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-type heat exchange reactor and a method of manufacturing thereof, and particularly, to an apparatus integrating a heat exchanger and a reactor and a method of manufacturing thereof, in which heat exchange functions for removing and supplying heat of reaction generated as a reaction is progressed are performed in the same apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
In configuring a plate-type heat exchanger, a conventional method arranges two side bars on both side surfaces of a partitioning plate forming channels, places a heat exchange fin designed to fit to the height of the side bars between the partitioning plates, and welds the side bars and the partitioning plates. In such a method, the height of the side bars should be larger than a predetermined height so as to easily weld the side bars and the partitioning plates, and a lower limit of the height of the heat exchange fin is restricted accordingly.
In order to configure a plate-type heat exchange reactor, it is general that two types of fluid passage channels are provided so as not to mix two types of fluids with each other and a reactor is configured by alternately stacking the fluid passage channels on one another. At this point, a fluid passage in which a reaction is progressed is referred to as a reaction fluid passage, and a fluid passage through which a fluid flows to exchange heat without progressing a reaction is referred to as a heat exchange fluid passage. Generally, a catalyst is installed in the reaction fluid passage to accelerate the reaction. A method of supporting the catalyst on the surface of a heat exchange plate structure is frequently used.